The Great Valley's Darkest Hour
by Arkham18
Summary: After a failed plan from Gotham's most notorious villains they are accidently transported to the distant past where they rein down havoc on a place known as The Great Valley.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBT Universal does.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

Joker was telling Mister Freeze to hurry up on his newest invention which would allow him to destroy Batman once and for all. A Time Machine so that he could overwrite his past

failures and if possible erase the bat from existence. Joker was accompanied by Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow and Clayface. Freeze told Joker the device was ready, and

unknown to Joker Batman was watching, as Joker was about to go back in time Batman tried to attack him and caused the machine to malfunction. "What the hell are you doing

bats!" then all the villains and Batman himself traveled through time but not into the time Joker intended. Batman was separated from the villains. But were in the same vicinity

as each other, Batman was in an area where there were nothing but plants as he could see. The villains were in a desert like area which didn't have very many plants, which was

bothering Ivy.

**Here is my second crossover, I'm just going to tell you now, Batman is in The Great Valley and The Villains are in The Mysterious Beyond... for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

Chapter 2

Encounter

The Villains were just transported to the past and not at the proper time, Joker was not happy. "Freeze! Where the hell are we?" Mister Freeze answered "I don't know the time

machine is damaged we'll have to repair it to get back." Suddenly they heard the footfalls of gigantic feet; they were coming from a T-Rex called Red Claw he was accompanied

by Screech and Thud. When Red Claw noticed them he said in his language _"ah an easy meal."_ The villains were shocked but unconcerned at the same time. Mister Freeze

quickly entered battle mode and was ready to attack. But Scarecrow moved first and gave Red Claw, Screech and Thud a face full of fear gas. Suddenly Red Claw and his goons

looked terrified and looked like he was having a breakdown. Scarecrow began to play his fear by taunting him "you are in my world now everything is as real as I choose it to

be." Then Joker got tired of waiting and shot Screech and Thud, and then Red Claw in his bad eye. The Pressure was too much for him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Freeze then froze him to ensure he doesn't escape any time soon. While they were fighting, Harley managed to find a cave that leads out of there. "Mister J lets go this way" said

Harley, they followed Harley through the cave for a long time until they reached an exit to the cave upon reaching it there was something sleeping on the ground that Scarecrow

seemed interested in.

**Who is Crane (Scarecrow) interested in? By the way If you're wondering why I called Red Claw a T-Rex, it's because from the villains and Batman's point of **

**views call them by what we call them today. When the land before time characters talk I will insert the names they give things**


	3. Chapter 3 Scarecrow's New Test Subject

Chapter 3

Scarecrow's New Test Subject

Scarecrow moved closer to the sleeping animal he had to hurry the sun was rising and it would wake up, the sleeping animal was another T-Rex a kid though his name was

Chomper. "Ah this will make a great subject for my experiments he's so little and helpless." Scarecrow picked up Chomper careful not to wake him. And Scarecrow went deeper

into the cave again back the way they came so he could make a small lab out of parts of the land and cave he salvaged. "Karlo, transform into and mimic him this…thing so the

locals out there won't suspect anything. Cause some trouble if you like while you're at it hah hah." Then Clayface transformed into Chomper and went to the exact spot they

found the real one and pretended to be asleep and pretend to be him. Scarecrow finished his small lab it wasn't much, but he managed to make a chair with restrains. He hooked

the still asleep Chomper to the seat. His experiment was ready.

**Oh no Scarecrow is going to use Chomper as his guinea pig for his fear gas what will Chomper experience? By the way I am trying to think of the villains as the **

**Arkham Asylum/Arkham City versions because the characters were perfect in those versions.**


	4. Chapter 4 Scarecrow Nightmare

Chapter 4

Scarecrow Nightmare

Scarecrow used his clawed hand to inject his fear toxin into Chomper. Chomper began to stir and he began to see his worst fears.

Chomper was in the great valley, his friends came up to him "c'mon Chomper we're going to go play yep yep yep" said Ducky. But Chomper started drooling, he was hungry

he knew what he was thinking and found himself unable to control himself, he moved closer to his friends. "What are you doing?" asked Littlefoot. Chomper began eating

them! "Aw god what are you doing Chomper please stop!" screamed Cera. Chomper thought to himself _"what am I doing I can't control myself."_ Once his friends were all dead

the adults came. "What have you done!" yelled Mr. Threehorn. Chomper couldn't believe what he had done he killed his friends the only ones who truly trusted him. Mr.

Threehorn rammed him; Chomper was thrown several miles, when he landed he saw visions of his dead friends. "You're nothing but a killer, we were better together without

you." said Littlefoot "You were and will never be a good sharptooth." Said Cera "Me never liked you." Said Petrie "I always hated you yep yep yep." said Ducky. "_No no no this _

_can't be real it just can't."_ thought Chomper. The adults caught up with him Grandpa Longneck was about to crush him. "no please don't" said Chomper as he cowered in a

corner for his life. Just as he was about to be crushed the adults were gone and the Great Valley looked like it had been torn apart the sky was red, parts of the ground were

missing, it was a mess. Chomper looked around "what is this? Is this a sleep story?" He said to himself as he looked around a horrifying and evil laugh echoed in his ear and

suddenly Scarecrow appeared giant he told Chomper "you poor fool you're in my world everything is as real as I choose it to be."

_Meanwhile_

Batman had created a Batcave in a large hidden cave he didn't have much gadgets to create it with he realized he was now in the time of the dinosaurs he knew he had to use

Freeze's time machine and himself before they messed up the timeline. But he hadn't seen any sign of the villains since they arrived. He had no leads, he decided to go out in

the open and find them.

**As you see Chomper's fear is his friends dying by his hand. Next time we will see what happens to him and what Clayface is up to mimicking Chomper. And **

**see what the other villains have planned for The Great Valley. **


	5. Chapter 5 Total Chaos

Chapter 5

Wrath Of The Villains

Chomper woke from his fearful nightmare. "Ah it was just a sleep-story." Then Scarecrow came up to him Chomper looked at him with shock "you were in my sleep story, who

are you?" Asked Chomper, Scarecrow didn't seem to listen and got his bag of fear gas and was about to give him more fear gas "let's see more of your deepest darkest

nightmares, shall we." Chomper knew that the sleep story he just had was really realistic and he didn't want to go through it again. So he tried to break free of his restraints.

"You're fighting back good, it can only weaken your resolve." However Chomper broke free before Scarecrow drugged him again, he was able to break free because the restraints

weren't very strong. Scarecrow was not happy. He swore he'll get him. When Chomper reached the end of the cave and entered the Great Valley he noticed that the valley

was in chaos. Poison Ivy was surrounded by several mutant plants and was mind controlling many dinosaurs to do her bidding including Mr. Threehorn their eyes were glowing

green. Joker and Harley were

threatening the kids to do as they say or else he would kill them and then give them "a nice big smile" and Mister Freeze was taking care of Nora Fries the best way he could.

He ordered other kids to find anything at all to help her survive. Chomper could even see other victims Scarecrow had besides him, there were duckbills laying on the ground

shivering, screaming and shaking violently. Chomper thought "_I've got to find Littlefoot."_ He began looking around he went up to Joker and Harley and asked them. It ended

with Harley saying "shut up, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Mister J alone and get out of here!" Chomper continued his search and finally found them being

ordered around by Freeze. He rushed up to them "Littlefoot are you alright I was…" Littlefoot cut him off "I thought you were dead! But I don't think I can forgive you for what

you did, I trusted you." Cera blurted out "I always knew you were trouble." Chomper felt confused "what did I do? A man called Scarecrow was giving me a… something that

makes me have bad sleep stories." Littlefoot told him

"how can that be you were here with us the whole time, I'll tell you what happened."

**So now the villains have control over the valley and Littlefoot is going to tell Chomper what happened on this dark day. The Chomper that was with Littlefoot **

**was an Clayface, of course.**


	6. Chapter 6 How The Valley Was Taken Over

Chapter 6

How The Valley Was Taken Over

_Earlier_

It started out as a normal day, "c'mon Chomper, pass it this way" said Littlefoot, Clayface thought "wow they really don't suspect I'm not really him." He just went along with

their game until his allies came to the valley, all the adults said who are you, no one answered, and Mr. Threehorn looked at Poison Ivy with disbelief seeing as their seemed

to be green food growing on her. Poison Ivy noticed someone was eating plants which upset her. She screamed in agony "ahh, you will pay for hurting my babies!" and she

caused a giant vine to stab through the dino eating the plant, she then started a low chuckle which was disturbing to listen to, and Joker thought it was hysterical and was

laughing his head off. "That is so not funny oh no no no no no" said Ducky Mr. Threehorn decided to take action and yelled "you are not welcome here! Get out of here." He

was about to charge but Ivy knew what to do, she blew pheromone dust at all of the adults and they suddenly dropped to their knees "we love you Ivy, we can't imagine life

without you Ivy." Ivy told them "you're all going to do whatever I say, whatever I want." Then she walked over to some plants unharmed and told them "don't worry my

darlings you're all safe now." Then she created a throne made of leaves. Clayface (still disguised as Chomper) decided to join in with the fun, and attacked the children

including Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Ruby, "what are you doing, are you helping them?" Clayface told them "yes I'm the one who also told them to come here!"

Cera yelled "YOU WHAT! I always knew you were never a good sharptooth! Look at what is happening; it's all because of you." As she watched the valley fall into chaos the

villains knew that since all the adults were under Ivy's control they could get the rest of the children to do what they wanted Joker and Harley rounded up some kids and

grabbed Clayface, Joker whispered in his ear "Karlo I'm going to fake your death so everyone here thinks the one your mimicking is dead." Joker yelled out so everyone could

hear "all who don't plan to listen to any of us or me, Emperor Joker better change their minds, or this will happen to you!" as he shot Clayface in the head, Joker laughed evilly

Clayface was careful to stay absolutely still and smiled wildly so Joker would be pleased, he could hear the one called Littlefoot yelling "NOOOOOO Chomper!" Littlefoot knew

he betrayed them but still felt sorrow. Then Joker dragged Clayface into the cave where Scarecrow set up his lab, Joker told Clayface to change back into his true form and if

anyone comes here transform into anyone to confuse them. He changed into his true form and went and hid until he was needed again. Scarecrow was still working on the

real Chomper and as Chomper was breaking out in fear Scarecrow went out and used fear gas on duckbills and left them to die. Meanwhile Littlefoot and his friends were

taken away by Mister Freeze to a mountain which seemed to always have white sparkles on it. Freeze was taking his wife Nora with him. Littlefoot was sad it had been quite a

day. Chomper was dead and betrayed the whole valley (or so he thought) and the valley is under the control of guys worse than sharpteeth, and they are being taken away by

a guy who is able to freeze people.

**I forgot to say parts of the story will be similar to events in Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, like later TITAN will be introduced.**


	7. Chapter 7 Asking A Favor From Ivy

Chapter 7

Asking A Favor From Ivy

"So Chomper we have to save the grown-ups from them, I know you are telling the truth about that that wasn't you with us it was someone else." Said Littlefoot, Cera didn't

buy it "How can you think that, that sharptooth looked the same as Chomper it had to be him." "Cera knock it off! We have to get away from this guy who creates white

sparkles." Suddenly a man dressed as a bat flew in front of them. "ohh it's a flyer yep yep yep." Said Ducky "what did you call me… a flyer? Call me Batman." Then Freeze

walked over "why aren't you kids doing what I told you to…" then he noticed Batman he quickly entered battle mode and fought Batman "get out of here I'll take care of him!"

said Batman to Littlefoot and his friends. They ran back to the middle of the valley far from the mountain, "So now what?" asked Chomper "we should ask someone like that

girl with green food growing on her for help if we ask nicely." Said Littlefoot "Are you crazy, What if she does something bad." Chomper assured her that they will be careful

Cera still thought that it was a bad idea. They traveled over to Ivy's plant throne and when she saw them she yelled "YOU! You are some of the ones who fed on my babies

the most, you shouldn't have come here!" then she used a vine to sneak up on them and grabbed their legs and she suspended them from their feet upside down "I told you

so" said Cera in a frustrated voice "Ivy came up to them "you've got some nerve coming here." As she walked to Chomper "you chose wisely to never devour my poor babies

like these horrible fleshy sacks, you should devour these meat sacks, by the way call me Ivy." Chomper told her "No I will never be a mean sharptooth I'm not mean you are!"

Littlefoot interrupted "we need your help Ivy." "Help you! Ha why would I help the same meat sacks who always destroy my babies… I just wish that I could get that special

flower which is extinct where I come from." Littlefoot saw this as a chance "How about if we get your plant, then will you help us?" Ivy took a moment to think about it "I

should kill you… Fine!" then she let her vines release them "where do we find your green food?" "Don't ever call it that call it plants, but you can find it in that place you

always call the Mysterious Beyond in Red Claw's lair. You didn't think it would be easy did you?" Chomper responded "but can't you…" "GO, NOW!" snapped Ivy. Then they

went to the cave which leads into the Mysterious Beyond, Clayface was in there, talking to Harley "Let me tell you again Karlo, Mister J saw those pesky kids ruining

everything, the bat already took out Freeze! So we can't have any more disruptions keep an eye on them. I'll follow along unnoticed in case you fail." She noticed they were

coming "Karlo their coming!" Clayface changed in Chomper again in hopes of confusing them. Harley was watching. Chomper was confused when he saw them "what? Look

there that must be the fake me" They chased Clayface into the cave but Clayface was leading them into a trap. Suddenly a lot of strange fumes entered the kids lungs, then

as they continued following Clayface the cave suddenly seemed longer than they remember it and larger then Red Claw, Screech and Thud appeared _"This day will be your _

_last." _Said Red Claw in the sharptooth language, they ran and when they reached the exit of the cave then they were in a strange area that they were unfamiliar with, it

looked very terrifying, Littlefoot suddenly heard his voice ringing in his ear than his Mother's the surroundings were the same as where his mother died he was literally reliving

the experience he even saw his mother's lifeless corpse in front of him. "no this isn't real it can't be" everybody was having horrible experiences Cera was witnessing father

and sister Tricia dying slowly she even felt herself as if she was the one hurting. Ducky was with Petrie's uncle Pterano capturing her again but he had red eyes and was

tearing her to pieces, Petrie was flying in the rain and snow and lost control and landed into a volcano. Chomper saw himself being tortured by Red Claw Screech and Thud

they were digging their claws into him creating scars and he could feel the pain, Spike was caught in a earthshake along with Ruby, the thing they had in common was the

experiences they were having felt like they were actually living it. They were terrified suddenly they looked up and then it looked like the cave was torn apart. Chomper told

them "this is the way it was before this is a sleep story by that scarecrow guy." Then Scarecrow appeared and said "your minds will shatter like glass, hide if you wish you

cannot escape my gaze." They hid from Scarecrow as they made their way to him, then they decided to think of a happy moment then use it to get away, they imagined the

day Chomper was born, then the egg he was born in appeared, Scarecrow saw what they were doing "oh there you are!" he was about to crush them, but he was too late the

egg began to hatch and the happiness they experienced that day made Scarecrow disappear. Then they were suddenly back in the real world, there was no sign of Scarecrow.

They said "let's just get Ivy's plant and get back to the valley.

**By the way sorry about the short chapter's if I can I will mak them longer.**


	8. Chapter 8 Clayface Revealed

Chapter 8

Clayface Revealed

Chomper felt uneasy going into the mysterious beyond but he knew Ivy wouldn't help them unless they got the flower she wanted, as they traveled through they noticed

something red on the ground Chomper used his sniffer to see what it was "fast biter's it's Screech and Thud's blood but no sign of them" there were little hard things on the

ground in the blood (bullets from Joker's gun). There was also giant broken pieces of ice on the ground "these ground sparkles came from that man we saw before and the

sparkles smell like Red Claw he must have been trapped here before. They continued towards Red Claw's lair and were cautious for if any sharpteeth came out to get them.  
>They<p>

were getting closer to Red Claw's lair but then they saw Clayface still in Chomper's form "wait who are you?" they followed him and when they cornered him he said "you don't

want to mess with me." He said in Chomper's voice. "Who are you and how do you look and sound like me?" said Chomper "I have nothing to say to you, but if you must know,

just know you brought this upon yourself" said Clayface he began transforming into his true form "what!" said Chomper, "now I can wipe you from this world you pesky kids."

Said Clayface in his real voice.

_Meanwhile_

Batman just defeated Freeze and was trying to reason with him "Victor think about this you can't take these dinosaur kids they won't know what to do about Nora we have to

get out of this time period Nora won't last long without technology. You have to repair the time machine." "You're right batman I'll get it fixed fast as I can but leave me alone

with my wife." Batman decided he had to find those kids he helped escape they seemed adventurous they of course know the area better than him so he could accompany

them.

_Down in the Valley_

**Wow that was a short chapter, sorry about that. But this story it about to take may twists**


	9. Chapter 9 Messing With The Mind

Chapter 9

Messing With The Mind

Chomper thought Clayface was going to kill them; Clayface was about to get them until Batman arrived to save them "look it's that flyer again" said Petrie Clayface started

attacking Batman but Chomper felt that they shouldn't leave him. "Let's help him" said Chomper and they went to the cliff that conveniently was over Clayface they were

going to drop a rock on Clayface "everybody get ready to push, one, two…" he was cut off by several giant plants rising from the ground and plant pods were sprouting

everywhere. The ground was shaking. "EARTHSHAKE" yelled Chomper. The shaking was enough to knock the rock on Clayface the rock fell on Clayface he wasn't trying to get

out from under the rock he was stuck. Chomper and his friends were about to get down from the cliff until a lot of gas surrounded them they all felt dizzy and collapsed they

heard evil laughing and they passed out.

Chomper woke up to see an area where he couldn't see anything very well, he started walking. And heard chilling sounds around then him heard Littlefoot's voice "you're a

monster, a thing." Chomper felt bad "Littlefoot please." Then he heard Ivy's voice "you must learn to eat these meat sacks, learn to hate what you once loved. Become what

you truly are" Chomper answered "no I will never be bad no matter what." Then a giant monstrous longneck appeared and it tried to crush him. "Please don't" it was no use

the longneck was crushing him. But then he appeared in The Great Valley again he was tied up and Joker and Harley Quinn were there "he's awake let's start the party" then

they rolled him away Harley was pulling him but Joker was just standing there. "Hey sweetums you're gonna miss the party." Said Harley then he noticed his friends in the

corner with Red Claw! Littlefoot yelled "he's taking us to a cave he's going to eat us HELP!" Chomper couldn't do anything he was tied too tight "Someone help me, cut me

free!" when they reached the edge of the valley they were stopped by Scarecrow "hold on just got to check him" Harley answered irritated "whatever just be quick he doesn't

look so good." Scarecrow answered "of course he does he looks scared… good we should feel sorry for him he's about to lose his friends because of Red Claw and the bat is

imprisoned, there's no stopping us. What is going on in your head Chomper? Ha he's gone just a twisted shell of himself." Then he walked over to Joker "he's all yours Joker"

"oh goodie come on Mister J we're ready." Then Joker pulled a gun from his pocket "I've waited for this let's start the party with a bang" then he shot Chomper in the stomach

(not somewhere that would kill you) "I wanted you to suffer, Red Claw, Screech Thud…dinner!" then the fast biters and Red Claw closed in on him Screech and Thud kept

clawing him leaving cuts in him. It felt so real he had never been in so much pain in his life. Just as Red Claw was about to move in for the kill, he found himself in the

Mysterious Beyond but it was torn apart just like before and his friends even Batman were with him "guys this place is terrible is must be that Scarecrow guy again." Then

Batman answered "It is. I've faced him many times I'll help you get rid of him." Then multiple illusions appeared of Chomper eating everyone." Then Scarecrow's voice echoed

"this is what you will become." Chomper knew his terrible speeches were not true but those words were seriously hurting his feelings. They had to follow Batman to defeat

Scarecrow. Then once again Scarecrow appeared as a giant and they were trying to get to his face so they can use a happy memory to drive him away. When they were

thinking of one they began appearing in the real world again and Chomper was holding him but Scarecrow wasn't pleased he wasn't going to let them go too easily not this

time. "I think you need a little more!" then he used his clawed hand to stab everyone to inject them with more Fear Toxin which is an extra dose. Then they appeared in

Scarecrow's world then the ground collapsed from under them. And they fell right in front of the giant Scarecrow "are you enjoying the extra dose little ones?" then he

stabbed the ground and multiple skeletons rose from the ground "I won't rush things this time, I want to save every moment of your terror as I slowly destroy you." Chomper

wasn't usually the type to fight but he helped Batman take down the skeletons "you're fighting back good, it can only weaken you're resolve." He was wrong they then thought

of another happy moment (When they first found the great valley) and Scarecrow disappeared and they were in the real world again and Chomper was still holding on to

Scarecrow. "How are you doing this?" then he stabbed Chomper with his claws but it didn't effect him his toxins no longer worked on him. However it was enough to make him

let go of Scarecrow who was clutching his fear gas bag. "You've ingested enough toxins to drive ten men insane… What are you!" then he ran away "why fight it you're just a

crazy lunatic, to prove it I'll flood the catacombs with enough fear gas to break the minds of everyone in the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond for a hundred years!"

yelled Scarecrow as he ran. They quickly followed him to Red Claw's lair and cornered him he was standing over a cliff and was about to drop fear gas into the water! "Too late

kids, one step closer and this goes into the water." Said Scarecrow as he held his fear gas bag over the water, "this place will fill with your deepest darkest nightmares and

you will never reach the flower Ivy wants." He laughed evilly Batman yelled "don't do it Crane." Ducky yelled "do not do it no no no." then Red Claw appeared out of nowhere

and grabbed Scarecrow with his mouth (he wants revenge for how Scarecrow defeated him earlier) Scarecrow was yelling he dropped his fear gas bag on the ground so he

couldn't do anything to defend himself. Red Claw was about to bite down on him to kill him until Batman threw a sonic batarang at Red Claw's bad eye shocking him. Red Claw

roared in pain then lost balance and fell to the ground creating a lot of dust so they couldn't tell if Scarecrow was still alive. They still had to find Ivy's flower. So they had to

venture further into Red Claw's lair.

**That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Well this story is reaching exciting events.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ivy's Plant

Chapter 10

Ivy's Plant

Venturing into Red Claw's lair isn't what Chomper had in mind especially when the bright circle just went down. Nevertheless they went in anyway. As they did they did they

snuck past Screech and Thud but they were too weak to catch them (because they had bullet holes in their legs) when they reached the inner sanctum of the lair they found a

shining golden flower it was a moon flower it was near lava so they had to be careful Chomper volunteered to get it but he dropped it into the lava. "Oh no" said Chomper little

did they know Harley Quinn was watching "they are going to be in so much trouble when I tell Ivy." As she left, Then as they tried to get away Red Claw saw them and chased

them "_I'll get you this time Chomper."_ Said Red Claw as they ran he didn't notice the explosive gel Batman set up as a trap. And when Batman detonated it Red Claw fell through

the ground. He was furious. He vowed he'll get them next time. They began to return to the great valley.

_Meanwhile_

Harley just arrived in front of Ivy "where's my plant Harl? "Chomper killed it." "I'LL KILL HIM" Harley seemed pleased "I'll kill all of you!" Harley was shocked "okay then I'll be

going now" "YES GO Join the rest of the meat I'll destroy them all, first Chomper then his friends no one will be safe! I'll grow plants through their veins!" Harley tried to reason

with her "Ivy…" "THIS WORLD WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF THAT MEAT SACK!"

**Sorry I about this really short chapter I sorta got lazy with this one it won't happen again**


	11. Chapter 11 Ivy's Vengeance

Chapter 11

Ivy's Vengeance

Chomper felt bad about accidently ruining Ivy's plant "maybe if I apologize she'll still help." Batman answered "she's not the forgiving type she'll probably kill you if she finds

out." Then more vines came out of the ground causing the ground to shake. "She's getting stronger" said Batman they went back to the cave that leads into the great valley

and Harley Quinn was there "I'm going to kill you pesky kids and you too Bats Mister J and Ivy don't want you interfering anymore!" Harley was about to kick Batman but he

grabbed her leg and threw her aside, she got dizzy he tried to pick her up but she yelled "Hey hand's off the merchandise!" Batman didn't want to deal with her so he threw

her into a deep hole where she couldn't get away from "Damn you bats!" "I'll be back for you Quinn" then they reentered the Great Valley but the atmosphere was different

the area looked pink and there were giant vines everywhere and poisonous pods. Ivy's new big voice echoed to the valley "this valley belongs to me now." Said Ivy, Chomper

said "this is not good" they ventured into the valley looking for Ivy. Batman told them "Joker gave her a dose of something called Titan luckily before I found you I mad an

antidote." As they drew closer to Ivy her voice said "you will pay Chomper for killing my baby." Then Joker called out "oh god does she ever stop talking about those plants of

hers?" "When I finish with them I'll be coming after you Joker" "will you really? Women, you give them presents and enhancing chemicals and they still turn on you, whatever

I've got weed killer and Titan bring it on." When they reached where Ivy was before they found out that she now shelters herself in a large cave. When they went in Ivy said

"so you're here at last do you like what I've done with the place? My babies are growing come and see." There were flowers on the ground they formed a trail to where Ivy

was. Then a pod attacked them Chomper took it down "Ahh, every plant you kill just makes me angrier!" When they reached Ivy's inner sanctum she asked "are you ready for

me? Do you think you can handle me?" then a giant vine emerged and was leading them somewhere "I'm through here, come to me." They followed the vine into a peculiar

area of the cave Batman saw a vine near him and was about to use the antidote on it until a small vine swatted it away it was Ivy "I won't let you destroy it Batman. My

plants are growing stronger." Then a plant wrapped itself around her and then an enormous mutant plant rose from the ground an Ivy entered it she was protected by a glass

shield "this Valley will be mine for the taking. Your such rich food for my babies" then she tried to use vine to choke them but Batman stopped her. Ivy shot toxic plasma blasts

from her plants. Then she opened her glass shield and batman threw a batarang at her she yelled in

pain then her plant fell to the ground, he put explosive gel on her shield "What are you doing?" then he detonated the gel Ivy yelled but the explosion wasn't enough to

destroy the shield it only cracked it. He had to do it again. Ivy then called the adults in to help her they were still under her control Batman tried to deal with them "hey

Chomper take these they'll help you with her." As he threw Chomper a batarang and the explosive gel, "ha Batman you are more foolish than I thought letting your fate rest

with him." When ivy opened her glass shell again Chomper said "please let this work" and he threw the batarang and Ivy 's plant fell to the ground again and he put the gel on

the glass again and it exploded bursting the glass. Ivy yelled in pain as the plant spun out of control hitting the walls making holes. Then the plant went limp and it fell into a

dark hole taking Ivy with it. She was still alive just in pain which weakened her. Then the adults were free from Ivy's control. "what happened here" asked Mr. Threehorn

"daddy bad people took over the valley it's been a long day I'll tell you all about it later." Said Cera then the cave began collapsing and they quickly got out of there. Joker was

the last villain to take care of.

**We are coming to the end of this story the next chapter could possibly be the last chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12 Joker Surprise

Chapter 12

Joker Surprise

Joker was throwing a party he was setting off fireworks which he brought with him "da da da da da da… da da hey everyone good news, I've got a party going on,

music, dancing, chemicals that create monster you don't want to miss it, so get your asses to the cliff or you'll miss your final surprise." yelled out Joker. They

decided to go to the cliff. The valley looked normal again except for the limp giant vines everywhere. When they got to the cliff they noticed it was the cliff where

Petrie lives. Joker was guarded with two mutated threehorns who are infected with Titan. Joker yelled at them "you had to spoil everything didn't you, crushing

Clayface, feeding Scarecrow to Red Claw, slapping around both Freeze and Harley my hobby by the way and ruining all my precious Titan plants." Batman told Joker

"it's over Joker" Chomper added "you're a bad person if we hold on together we can do anything and you can't stop us." "You think this is over? Why my dear

delusional friends it hasn't even begun." He ordered the mutated threehorns to attack them. They weren't a problem when they were down Joker simply clapped for

them "nicely done you deserve a prize." Then he turned to Batman and Chomper "let's pep them up!" Littlefoot yelled "NO" then Joker pulled out a strange looking

gun which contained Titan darts he shot at them then Batman and Chomper began growing giant muscles "No" said Chomper he had to resist the change so he won't

become vicious. Joker jumped down from the cliff "ohh here we go we're gonna have some fun now kiddies. You're trying to resist the change, that's not fair." As he

kicked both Chomper and Batman "come on give in!" then Batman punched him in the jaw Joker stumbled away then became angry "aw your ruining my big night,

hours of planning down the crapper I just wanted to take over this valley and take you down for once and for you to see the world the way I see it, giggling in a

corner and bleeding, but you've denied me even that I… have nothing to live for." Then Joker shot himself in the neck with the Titan gun, he stumbled to the ground.

Batman and Chomper watched. Then Joker woke up but his eyes were glowing green. He transformed into a giant man it was grotesque his ribs were showing his

spine was sticking out and he looked really ugly." He grabbed Batman then Chomper and his friends and took them to the great wall (the wall separating the great

valley from the mysterious beyond) "Showtime" yelled Joker to the residents of the great valley "let's give them something to talk about nine freaks in a fight to the

death" he yelled to Chomper and his friends he jumped down and picked them back up again "c'mon, change, get crazy it's the only way to beat me! You know you

want to." He told Chomper and Batman "Never" yelled Batman as he used the antidote on himself and Chomper "you wasted the antidote on yourselves!? Mwa ha ha

ha. Now that's funny. But you still ruined my fun and for that I'll paint this valley with your blood. Let's get ready toooo tango." Joker fought against them and Ducky

asked "I don't know what to do no no no." Joker kept laughing then he jumped to a higher ledge and was showing off to the residents "he was enjoying his spotlight

too much he thought he was being cool. Then batman used his batclaw to pull Joker down from the ledge when Joker fell he got his nails stuck in the ground. "You'll

die for this!" Batman hit Joker in the face multiple times. Until Joker got free. Then Joker punched spike and swatted Petrie away. It hurt them but didn't kill them.

Then Joker jumped to the higher ledge again and this time Batman threw a sonic batarang at him it shocked him and he fell again he was still being electrocuted but

he didn't care "I can take it anything you throw at me, ready for round 2" Batman told the kids to get away from him he was going to do something risky "always"

Batman answered "WHAT!?" asked Joker. Batman told Joker "I'll never let you win, ever." Then he put explosive gel on his hand and punched Joker in the face with it

blew Joker away and he landed on the valley ground "nooo" said Joker then he slowly changed into his normal form. Batman knew that the valley was safe again.

Chomper and his Friends and Batman were rewarded by the grown ups's for their courage in helping restore the valley. Just then Freeze finished repairing the time

machine. "It's ready" said Freeze Joker took this opportunity and snatched the time machine away from Freeze and said we're all getting out of here and he pressed

the button on it. Sending them back to their time, Batman appeared in the city he looked around it worked he was back in Gotham and he knew the villains were too

but they separated. But there was one problem, Chomper and his friends were still with him they traveled to the present with them!


End file.
